mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Dash-4 Cannonball
Dash-4 Cannonball |Dasshu Yon-gō Kyanonbōru}} is a Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on January 30, 1990. The Premium version with Super-II Chassis was also released as limited edition model. It was featured in ''Dash! Yonkuro'' as Peiji 'Punkuro' Jimi's primary machine. It was also features in the on-going manga, Hyper Dash! Yonkuro. General info The Cannonball featured a leaf-green bodyshell that has the long-nose body style similar to western sports cars. There is also a pair of headlights on the front while on the rear is a spoiler with four tail pipes underneath it. As usual for a Dash machine car, it has the CoroCoro Dragon stickers. The original model was equipped with middle-diameter 4-spoke Hotshot-type wheels paired with the black high-profile slick tires (Which is originally a Grade-Up Part), making it the first car to have such accessory by default. The chassis was molded in black. The Premium variant was equipped with the gun metal, large-diameter 5-spoke TZ-type wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. The Chassis and the A parts were molded in light gun metal and gun metal respectively. It comes with the easy locking gear cover, also molded in gun metal. In the manga and anime In Dash! Yonkuro, it replaces the Falcon Jr. as Punkuro's primary machine throughout the original series. Like the rest of the Dash machines, it is equipped with the special chassis. The Cannonball has higher acceleration performance compared to the others. Along with the Shooting Star, the Cannonball is one of the fastest cars out of the five initial Dash machines. The car also has a special device known as the Condenser Circuit (コンデンサー回路) which, when activated, sends large amounts of electricity to the motor, causing an immediate, massive increase in acceleration performance. However, it was also a major weakness: since the Condenser Circuit sends massive amounts of electricity to the motor, the motor will break or explode after use, completely breaking the car in the process. Punkuro would only use it when he is prepared for such an event. Punkuro later gave the Condenser Circuit to Tankuro for his Neo Burning Sun during the final race of the National Mini 4WD Championship. )]] In ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro, the Cannonball was used in the team race. Punkuro had challenge Comp Crow and his Night Seek Rod in the third stage (the 'Clock tower') with his old Cannonball instead of his Cannon Dead Ball. Unfortunately, the Cannonball was destroyed as Punkuro didn't expect that there's a incoming large pendulum while driving through a shortcut, thus slicing the car in half and fell into the ocean. However, this event gives Shinkuro a idea to modify his Shooting Star's bodyshell and equipped it onto his Shooting Proud Star. Due to Hyper Dash! Yonkuro ignores the events of Shin Dash! Yonkuro, it has two successors: The Dash-04 Cannonball Wail and the Cannon Dead Ball. Technical info Length: '''127 mm (normal), 151 mm (Premium) '''Width: '''86 mm (normal), 97 mm (Premium) '''Height: '''53 mm (normal) '''Chassis: '''Type-3 Chassis, Super-II Chassis '''Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 6.4:1 (Type-3 Chassis variant only), 4.2:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts Dash4CannonballBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Dash-4 Cannonball. Dash4PremiumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Dash-4 Cannonball Premium. Images CannonballandCannonDBall.png|Cannonball Premium and Cannon D Ball. Manga and anime Dash4inDY.jpg|Dash-4 Cannonball, as seen in Dash! Yonkuro. Artworks Dash4TakeiLineart.jpg|Line-art by Hiroyuki Takei. Trivia * The Dash-4 Cannonball's design is based on the 3rd-generation Chevrolet Corvette sports car. ** As shown in ''Dear Zaurus Tokuda'', Tokuda liked sports cars and owns models of them which inspired the Dash-4 Cannonball. * During the serialization of Dash! Yonkuro on CoroCoro Comic magazine, the Cannonball, along with Dash-5 Dancing Doll, weren't offcially named and their design wasn't finalized when they debuted. Those were corrected in the tankoubon version of the manga. See also Punkuro's Cannonballs * Dash-04 Cannonball Wail * Cannon D Ball Related * Cannon Bad Ball - Death Crow's machine based on the Cannonball and one of the Black Dash machines. External links Tamiya Japan * Dash-4 Cannonball on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Dash-4 Cannonball Premium on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Dash-4 Cannonball Premium on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Zaurus Tokuda